Mi tesoro mas preciado
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Nariyuki eligió a quien amar, pero una chica celosa es de temer y 10 años de su vida le son arrebatados a causa de una Uruka celosa. 10 años después, despierta de un coma y se da cuenta del paso del tiempo. ¿Que sucederá de ahora en adelante? ¿Su reloj avanzara o se estancara una vez más?


Disclaimers: **Bokutachi wa benkyo dekinai **no es de mi propiedad. Escribo esta historia corta con fines de entretenimiento y promover el anime próximo a estrenarse en abril del 2019. A la vez, promover a mi chica favorita del harem, la waifu de la temporada: Mafuyu Kirisu.

Sinopsis: Nariyuki Yuiga tiene un deseo. Y de ese deseo depende su futuro. ¿Qué es lo que desea en realidad? Acompañen a este chico a descubrir su deseo.

Mi tesoro más preciado.

Yuiga Nariyuki. Estudiante promedio de tercer año de preparatoria. Desde pequeño, descubrio en la enseñanza su pasión. Conforme el tiempo pasó, descubrió formas sencillas de transmitir sus conocimientos a otras personas. Descubrió las fortalezas y debilidades de sus compañeros, desarrollando métodos de estudio, adecuados en base a esas fortalezas y debilidades. Y es por ello que sus amigos confian en él. Y él confia en ellos. Pero no son las unicas personas en confiar en él; de hecho, existe una persona, a quien no desea traicionar. Pero claro, jamás lo dirá en voz alta. Porque decir en voz alta, su deseo más egoísta, significaría perder amigas valiosas. Y el no puede permitirse el ser egoista.

…

-2 años atrás. Ceremonia de ingreso-

Yuiga Nariyuki, estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, camina por el amplio patio de su nueva institución. Es el día de la ceremonia, debe asistir a un discurso –el cual no dará- y encima de todo, se perdió. Cansado de dar vueltas, deside sentarse en una banca cerca, observando el paisaje libre de alumnos y preguntandose que será de él en el futuro. Aún si desea seguir estudiando, no quiere ser una carga para su familia, razón por la cual no quiere depender de su madre y prefiere ocultar la verdad a ser egoísta. Por que el ser egoísta y decir su deseo de ser profesor, significaría un impacto negativo en su familia.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, no observa la esbelta figura que se detiene frente a él, analizando su persona. Nariyuki nota una sombra, a lo cual decide levantar la mirada y encontrar a ser mas bello que jamás ha visto –y vaya que en la secundaria, compartía salón con chicas de belleza peculiar-. Frente a Nariyuki, una bella joven de traje negro. Saco, falda –por encima de la rodilla-, medias y zapatos de tacón en tono oscuro. Una blusa elegante en color blanco y corbata a juego con su vestimenta. Dicha belleza, sostiene entre sus manos la lista de asistencia y parece observar al chico con cierta molestia.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí- frunce el ceño, molesta –La ceremonia ha iniciado- le regañó.

-Lo siento. Me perdí y decidí descansar- se excusó.

-… De acuerdo- acomó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y aclaró su garganta –Nombre- dijo tranquila.

Nariyuki no contestó. Contemplo un poco más su belleza. Su largo, sedoso y suave cabello, color rosa. Ojos brillantes, en precioso tono lila. Una postura elegante, denotando su profesionalismo. Y una presencia femenina y presente en todo momento.

-Nombre… Chico nuevo- dijo molesta, su profesora.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, apenandose de su actuar –Soy Yuiga Nariyuki- se presentó.

-De acuerdo…- revisa la lista –Oh ya- le mira –Eres del salón 1a- dijo la profesora, sonriente.

Y el corazón de Nariyuki, dio un vuelto al ver su sonrisa. Sus pequeños labios, apenas se movieron lo suficiente como para revelar aquella diminuta sonrisa. Oh si. Esa sonrisa, dulce.

-Soy Kirisu Mafuyu, profesora de historia- se presenta –Sigueme, te llevaré a tu salón- dio la vuelta e inició una caminata.

Nariyuki le siguió, preguntandose si puede ser egoísta al menos una vez en su vida. Si puede dejar de lado lo que esperan de él y hacer lo que él quiere hacer, aún si eso va en contra de lo que hizo a lo largo de su vida. Y entonces encontró un problema; porque quiere ser egoísta. Pero más que nada. Quiere compartir su egoísmo con ella. Kirisu Mafuyu.

-2 años después. Ceremonia de clausura-

Yuiga Nariyuki. Estudiante recién graduado, listo para dejar atrás su vida como estudiante de preparatoria e inciar formalmente su preparación profesional. El camino ha sido largo y duro. Después de renunciar a la recomendación VIP; Nariyuki se esforzó por hacer realidad el sueño que creía haber muerto hace tiempo. Ser profesor de preparatoria. Sueño que retomo al ver cuanto se esfuerzan sus amigas por alcanzar su sueño. Ogata Rizu –estudiar humanidades, precisamente en la facultad de psicología-. Furuhashi Fumino –estudiar astronomía-. Takemoto Uruka –becada por su alto desempeño en la natación-. Kominami Asumi –estudiar medicina-. Y esta él, en un fuerte deseo por lograr su deseo y proteger a su tesoro más preciado.

-sensei- habla Yuiga Nariyuki, nervioso.

Kirisu Mafuyu se detiene, da media vuelta y observa al chico. Ese chico que le hizo cambiar su perspetiva sobre la enseñanza. Ese chico por el cual enfrentó al director, abogando por él. Ese chico que ha visto cada uno de sus defectos y le ha ayudado en todo momento –no solo al aceptarlos, sino a ocultarlos de los demás-. Ese chico… Por el cual desarrollo sentimientos románticos. Si. Sentimientos hacia su alumno. Yuiga Nariyuki.

-¿Sucede algo, Yuiga-kun?- pregunto Mafuyu, mirandole seria. Un latido involuntario sintió en su cuepo y llevo su mano a su pecho en un inutil intento por silenciar sus sentimientos. Maldijo en sus pensamientos al sentirse tan vulnerable.

-…- Nariyuki suspiró, en un intento inutil por tranquilizarse –Sensei yo…- hizo una pausa. Un adorable sonrojo adornó su rostro y ella supo entonces de lo que quería hablar.

-¡Nariyuki!- grito Uruka, llegando por detrás del chico en compañía de Fumino y Rizu.

-¡Me gustas, por favor sal conmigo!- grito Nariyuki, haciendo una reverencia elegante y ofrecerle su mano a su preciada sensei.

Tic-tac.

Uruka se detuvo, sin una expresión definida en su rostro. Rizu permanece serena en todo momento y Fumino sonríe tristemente por sus amigas. Ella sospechó de los acercamientos del chico con su profesora. Ella notó el amor naciente entre ellos, más no dijo nada. Y cuando encaró al chico, este le cortó con un "**Solo somos amigos y eso no te da derecho en interferir en mis relaciones sentimentales**". Y tiene razón. Y eso le dolió, causando un distanciamiento entre ellos, limitando su contacto a las sesiones de estudio.

-Yuiga-kun- pronunció Mafuyu, ligeramente sorprendida –Si esto es a causa de ese estupido juego, fue suficiente- dijo molesta.

-No es un juego- dijo Nariyuki, seguro –Yo… Recupere mi sueño al conocerle- admitió –Quiero ser profesor. Pero mas que nada quiero ser alguien adecuado para usted y es por eso que le pido que sea mi novia- dijo serio, mirandole directamente.

-Eres un estudiante- recalcó Mafuyu –Uno cuya vida recién esta comenzando. No puedo ser un obstaculo en tu vida personal y es por ello que no puedo salir contigo- sentenció Mafuyu, seria. Si. Es lo mejor. Para él y un futuro brillante como profesor. Ella no se interpondra ni será egoísta. Porque el serlo significaría arrebatarle las alas al chico y ella prefiere romperle su corazón a tener que limitar sus opciones de estudio.

-… De acuerdo, sensei- desistió –Acepto su respuesta- observa el alivio en su profesora –a menos por el momento- notó su nerviosismo -¿usted lo dijo, cierto? Soy un estudiante con muchas oportunidades por delante- explica –y tiene razón. Cuando recapacité mis sentimientos, tome en cuenta todo lo que nos rodea. Su posición como profesora, mi posición como estudiante a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa en nuestra vida. Es cierto, aún soy demasiado joven para ser una persona capaz de caminar a su lado como un igual- desvía la mirada, sonrojado –me averguenzo de haberle pedido una oportunidad, conociendo mi posición como alumno- ríe nervioso –pero estos son mis sentimientos y no puedo guardarlos- sonríe –así que… si tengo que utilizar palabras más específicas para definir estos sentimientos- saca de su bolsillo un obsequio, se arrodilla frente a Mafuyu y revela el obsequio; una pequeña cajita en color negro, la cual abre y revela un fino anillo de plata –Te pido que seas mi esposa… Mafuyu-sensei- confiesa Nariyuki, sonriendo y levemente sonrojado.

-…- Mafuyu no dijo nada. Observa al chico y nota sus sentimientos. Pero también observa detrás de él y nota 3 corazones rotos. Furuhashi Fumino, Ogata Rizu y Takemoto Uruka. Si. A su manera, tienen el corazón roto y ella es la causante de eso. Suspiró, resignada. Prefiere romper un corazón a romper 3 corazones –Yuiga-kun… Aún si pasan 10 o 20 años, yo…- guarda silencio al notar una negación por parte de Fumino. No. No puede hacerlo. No puede romper un corazón por el bien de sus estudiantes. No puede anteponer su deber como profesora a su vida personal. Y eso no la hace digna de tal título. Y entonces, suspira; cansada. Cansada de un sistema en el cual silencia las opiniones personales, con tal de continuar ejerciendo laboralmente. Total. ¿Qué más puede perder?... Decidida, se acerca a Nariyuki, se hinca frente a él y se acomoda a la misma altura que el chico, toma dulcemente su mejilla y lo fuerza a mirarle a la cara -… Nariyuki-kun…. Yo también te quiero- admitió –y por supuesto que acepto ser tu esposa- toma su rostro en ambas manos y deposita un tierno beso en los labios del chico. Si. Puede y esto no sea eterno, pero durara el tiempo que tenga que durar. Y ella está dispuesta a vivir el momento. Ese preciso momento.

Fumino sonrió, resignada dio media vuelta y se marchó. Rizu le secundo en cuando le vio partir. Solo Uruka se quedó, en silencio; observando a la pareja el ser feliz por un momento. Ese momento. Y su corazón, lejos de romperse; comenzo a teñirse de oscuridad, lentamente. Dio media vuelta. Su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se tornó vacío, sin expresión alguna. Si. La venganza es dulce, en todos los sentidos.

.

.

.

Yuiga Naruyuki, abre de repente los ojos. Se encuentra en una habitación, pintada de blanco. No recuerda como llegó ahí ni que es lo que sucedió después de la ceremonia de graduación. Voltea, de un lado a otro. No hay nadie, en apariencia; salvó una figura femenina. Una delicada y con aroma a fresas silvestres, figura femenina. Parpadeo, confundido, intentando reponerse. Pero algo le detiene. Aquella bella fémina, sostiene fuertemente su mano e impide que logré su cometido. Y aquello le frustra.

El movimiento del chico, ocasionó que su bella acompañante, lentamente despertase. Y el corazón de Nariyuki, lentamente se llenó de gozo. Es ella. Kirisu Mafuyu, su prometida. El amor de su vida, acompañandole. Y mil y una dudas, alberga su interior en un instante; al percatarse que Mafuyu tiene el cabello corto y su rostro aparenta tener mas edad de la que recuerda. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Fuerza su memoria y el vago recuerdo de Uruka aterrada, invade como un rayo su mente. Frunce el ceño y lleva su mano a la frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó "Mafuyu".

Se da cuenta -… ¿Miharu-san?- dice Nariyuki, dudoso.

-Así es- admitió apenada. Miharu ayuda al chico a reincorporarse en la cama.

-¿en donde estoy?- dijo Nariyuki, sentado en la cama y recargandose de una almohada mullida -¿Qué pasó?- pregunto el chico a Miharu.

-… Estas en el hospital- confesó –Tuviste una caída por las escaleras y recibiste un golpe- suspiró.

-¿Dónde esta Mafuyu-sensei?- pregunto Nariyuki.

-…- el semblante de Miharu se oscureció por un momento -… Por el momento descansa, llamaré a neesama- se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cerro la puerta y se recargó de esta. Y entonces lloró.

…

Kitahoro Mafuyu. Profesora de historia en una nueva preparatoria. Observa el atardecer, dar inicio. Son 7:00 pm. Y se le hizo tarde para ir como todos los días a visitar a su "amigo". Si. Su amigo muy preciado. En un momento, arriesgo todo y vivió el momento. Y aquello le costó caro. Un fugaz romance que ni siquiera inició, cortesía de una alumna celosa en extremo. Y pagó caro por 10 años.

Mafuyu se detiene, frente al hospital. En la entrada, se encuentra su hermana menor. Kirisu Miharu. Fisicamente parecida a ella, salvo el corte de pelo. Miharu lo lleva por encima de los hombros y Mafuyu por debajo de la espalda y levemente ondulado. Miharu viste de vestido sencillo en color rosa pastel. Mafuyu sus tan acostumbrados trajes de oficina.

-¿Miharu, que haces aquí? Deberías estar al lado de Nariyuki-kun- exclama sorprendida.

-… El doctor le esta revisando- expresa tranquila –neesama… Nariyuki-kun despertó y esta preguntando por ti- sentenció seria.

-…- Mafuyu deja caer su bolso de la impresión -¿Qué?- articula.

-Nariyuki-kun desperdó en la mañana- explica –Al parecer se encuentra confundido y desconoce muchas cosas sobre lo sucedido antes del accidente- observa el anillo que su hermana lleva en su dedo anular –y el doctor necesita de apoyo para explicarle lo sucedido. He llamado a Fumino neesan y Rizu-san. Ambas llegaran en dos horas a mas tardar. Okasan esta al tanto y ha enviado la noticia a Takemoto-san- explica.

-… Ya veo- Mafuyu recoge su bolso y lentamente empieza a andar al interior del edificio. Pasa a un lado de su hermana y se detiene al escucharla.

"**Espero y no te arrepientas de tu desición**".

…

Mafuyu entro al cuarto. Aquel al cual va diariamente desde hace 10 años. Si. Su condena duro 10 años. 10 años en los cuales sacrifico la mitad de su salario en pagar las comodidades necesarias para el chico. Afortunadamente, cuando su hermana se independizo de sus padres, decidio vivir con ella y compartir los gastos; gracias a ello, pudo sobrellevar los gastos. Sin embargo, el tiempo paso y no veía mejoría en Nariyuki, razón por la cual fue perdiendo las esperanzas. Esperanzas que recuperó al conocer al que ahora es su esposo. O bueno, ex esposo. Están en tramites de divorcio, después de todo.

Mafuyu abrió la puerta, encontrando al chico. Su corazón se hizo pequeño al observar al chico verle, con pequeñas lagrimas asomandose por sus ojos. Y entonces el chico se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo. Los cambios en su cuerpo. El cabello un poco mas largo. Su rostro más maduro. Sus manos mas masculinas. Ya no es un adolescente. Es un hombre y recién se da cuenta de ello.

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?- pregunta Nariyuki, limpiandose las lagrimas.

-…- suspira, acercandose al chico y sentandose en la misma silla en donde antes estaba Miharu -… Han pasado 10 años- confesó triste.

-… ¿Por qué?- pregunto Nariyuki, observando el anillo de su profesora.

-… Hace 10 años, Takemoto-san ocasiono un accidente en donde caí por las escaleras- su mirada se oscureció ante el recuerdo –En el último momento, me salvaste de un golpe fatal que desgraciadamente recibiste. La escuela hizo un revuelto y Takemoto-san reveló nuestro compromiso. En sanción, se me prohibió acercarte a ti hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad y perdí mi trabajo. En cambio, Takemoto-san fue enviada a una prisión juvenil en donde estuvo hasta la mayoría de edad- explica -… Cuando el plazo de mi condena se cumplió; tu familia no podía costear los gastos del hospital e iban a desconectarte… me ofrecí a pagar tus gastos y tu familia acepto; sin embargo, conforme el tiempo transcurrió, ellos perdieron la esperanza y dejaron de visitarte…- desvía la mirada, en un inutil movimiento por no llorar –al salir, Takemoto-san se disculpó por el daño y Miharu la corrió. No permitió que nadie de ellas entrara…- comienza a llorar –Hace 5 años, a petición de mis padres, acepte casarme con el director del hospital, siempre y cuando estuvieras en buenas condiciones…- llora amargamente –Actualmente estoy divorciada de él. Al parecer se hizo cercano a Miharu y ahora planean su boda- sentenció.

-… _La sensei de ahora tiene 34 años_\- piensa Nariyuki –_Sensei perdió gran parte de su vida por mí culpa. Su tiempo se estancó sin posibilidad de avanzar_\- cierra los ojos –sensei- llama su atención –yo…- guardo silencio.

Entra una mujer de piel morena, cabello lila oscuro por debajo de la espalda, ojos violetas y vestida de short playero y playera veraniega. Una chica de cabello azulado, ojos cafés, piel clara, figura esbelta y usa un vestido veraniego con sandalias a juego. Y una chica de talla pequeña, pelo naranja, ojos violetas y lleva una playera a rayas con short a juego y sandalias veraniegas.

-¡Nariyuki-san!- grito la pequeña, lanzandose a sus brazos y llorar de felicidad.

-¿Rizu-san?- Nariyuki abraza a la chica.

-Que bueno- dijo Fumino, llorando –que bueno- repite.

-Fu-fumino-san- pronuncia Nariyuki, nervioso.

-… Nariyuki yo-pronuncia Uruka, en shock.

-…- Nariyuki suspiró, luego sonrió –Has cambiado, Takemoto- dijo tranquilo.

-…- Uruka comienza a derramar lagrimas, cubriendo en el acto su rostro -… Ya no soy "Takemoto", Nariyuki- sonríe mientras enseña su mano izquierda, en donde predomina un anillo de matrimonio –soy Hasegawa Uruka- dijo con orgullo.

-Y yo soy Saeki Fumino- se señala Fumino, sonriente –Rizu-chan es la única que conserva su nombre de soltera- ríe divertida, limpiando sus lagrimas.

-no se burlen- Rizu inflo las mejillas, haciendo un puchero.

-y sensei es…- calló Uruka, incomoda.

-Kirisu Mafuyu- dijo Mafuyu, seria –me divorcié el mes pasado- le recordó.

-y-ya veo- Uruka se incomodo.

-Rizu-chan… Alejate de Nariyuki-kun, lo puedes lastimar- dijo Fumino, tratando de alejar a su amiga del chico.

-¡No!- gritó Rizu, abrazando aún más a Nariyuki.

-… Nariyuki- habla Uruka -… quisiera hablar contigo a solas ¿te importa?- mira en dirección al chico y a Mafuyu.

-…- Nariyuki suspira –Yo… No quiero hablar contigo- sentenció.

Tic-tac. Rizu y Fumino dejan de forcejear. Mafuyu y Miharu miran al chico, sin atreverse a decir otra palabra más. Y Uruka le observa, sorprendida de las palabras de Nairyuki.

-… ¿Qué harías si digo eso?- dijo Nariyuki, tranquilo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Uruka, llorando.

-… No puedo perdonarte- dijo Nariyuki –no puedo perdonar los 10 años de mi vida que perdí postrado en esta cama- expresa –y no es porque te odie ni nada por el estilo. La razón principal es que mi tiempo se estanco a la par que el de sensei- sonríe triste –y por eso no puedo perdonarte- sentenció –acepto tu…- le silencia Uruka.

-¡SIEMPRE TIENE QUE ESTAR KIRISU EN ESTO!- grito enojada –en la graduación, te confesaste y ella te correspondió… El día del accidente, ella era quien debió recibir el daño… ¡ERA ELLA QUIEN DEBIÓ PERDER 10 AÑOS DE SU VIDA, NO TU NARIYUKI!-exclama en lagrimas, furiosa consigo mismo -¿Por qué tenías que ser tu quien sacrificio años de su vida?- pregunta al aire.

-… Takemoto- llama su atención –si sensei hubiera perdido 10 años de su vida; al final del camino le estaría esperando- expresa sinceramente –Takemoto… Sensei es importante para mí y eso no ha cambiado en estos 10 años- simplificó, sonriendo –Así que… No puedo perdonarte. Acepto todo lo que tengas que decir pero al final no significa nada- aleja lentamente a Rizu –perdonen chicas pero en estos momentos no quiero compañía alguna. Quiero pensar algunas cosas- desvía la mirada y observa por la ventana –Miharu-san, ¿te importaría solicitar una silla de ruedas? Quisiera ver que tanto ha cambiado en estos años- expresa.

…

Nariyuki esta debajo de un árbol. A un costado suyo, se encuentra Miharu, sentada en el suelo y sintiendo la tibia brisa del viento. Ambos en silencio. Ambos disfrutando de la calidez que este les proporciona. El viento. El follaje del árbol. Los tenues rayos de sol, asomandose por el follaje del árbol. Quien sabe. Pero existe algo en aquel pequeño ambiente una infinita paz y tranquilidad. Nariyuki lo sabe y es por ello que disfruta del entorno que le rodea.

-… Nariyuki-san- habla Miharu -¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel con Takemoto-san?- pregunta Miharu, leyendo un libro.

-…- no contestó.

-¿Nariyuki-san?- Miharu toma al chico por su mano y revisa su pulso por simple curiosidad. No hay respuesta -¡Nariyuki-san!- grita Miharu, horrorizada.

…

-¿qué sucede, Miharu?- pregunta Mafuyu, llegando a la sala de espera. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando recibió una llamada de Miharu en donde explica la situación actual del chico.

-No lo sé. Nariyuki-san no tenía pulso y…- dice Miharu entre sollozos –los doctores no me han querido decir nada al respecto- se abraza a su prometido.

-…- Mafuyu mira a su ex esposo -¿Qué sucede, Shiro-san?- pregunta preocupada.

-El golpe recibido golpeo un área difícil de tratar- explica –lo siento Mafuyu… él falleció- sentenció.

-… ¿Qué?- dijo Mafuyu, sorprendida.

-Yuiga Nariyuki ha fallecido- hizo acto de presencia el doctor –el golpe recibido hizo un daño irreversible y su cuerpo no resistió. Lo lamento mucho, serñorita- se disculpa –no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto- sentenció.

Mafuyu no dijo nada, simplemente lloró en silencio. Miharu se acercó a su hermana, abrazandola en compañía de su dolor. Rizu abrazó a Fumino y ambas lloran amargamente. Uruka guarda silencio, sin atreverse a derramar lagrimas de dolor.

…

-mamá- habla Mizuki, hermana menor de Nariyuki –Miharu-san me ha llamado- dijo entre sollozos –niisan falleció- sentenció.

Su madre mostró sorpresa, para después una sonrisa nostalgica y finalizar en un abrazo por parte de Mizuki y el derramamiento de lagrimas en honor a su hijo. Su hijo mayor, el cual recibió el castigo de la mujer amada. Y sacrifico 10 años de su libertad y la vida que le fue otorgada.

.

.

.

-Años después-

El aire llena el pulmon de aquella criatura. Una pequeña de cabellos rosas, ojos rosas. Piel de porcelana, labios rojos como la sangre y un lindo vestido negro como la noche. Ella se encuentra jugando en un lago, acompañada de un adolescente de aproximadamente 18 años. El chico, ataviado en un traje de etiqueta; posee cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, piel suave y ligeramente bronceada. Este misterioso chico tiene su cabello largo y lo ata en una coleta baja y alineada del lado izquierdo.

-Es hora de ir a casa- dijo el misterioso hombre.

-… De acuerdo- extiende su mano en dirección al chico –es hora de ir a casa… Nariyuki- sonrió divertida al ver la expresión del chico.

-Si… Mafuyu-sama- carga a la pequeña de 10 años en brazos, como si se tratase de una princesa.

-Nariyuki- coloca ambas manos alrededor del cuello de su mayordomo y deposita un suave beso en sus labios, apenas rozandolos –gracias por amarme- sonrió enternecida.

-… Mafuyu-sama… Soy su mayordomo después de todo, es mi deber velar por su seguridad- dijo apenado por el repentino comportamiento de Mafuyu.

Mafuyu negó –no es eso, Nariyuki- dijo tranquila –_Después de todos estos años, aún eres mi tesoro mas preciado_\- pensó Mafuyu –_ya sea en esta vida o en la otra. Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, después de todo eres mi tesoro mas preciado y nada ni nadie lo cambiara_\- finaliza.

Nariyuki llegó a su señorita a la casa, después de todo desde pequeña demostró ser enfermiza. Y desde la muerte de su madre, juró protegerla de todo y todos; incluido su padre. Si. Puede y algún día les encuentren en aquella casucha, a punto de caer en ruinas. Puede y no sea suficiente sacrificar todo lo que hay detrás de ellos. Puede y su vida acabe tan pronto como el padre les encuentre, pero eso es otra historia. Otra historia en la cual el amor que se profesaron en su vida pasada, no es el principal relato a narrar.

Fin.


End file.
